Doom-shroom (Spawnable)
:For other uses, see Doom-shroom (disambiguation). :For the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that shares the name of the Legendary version of this plant, see Perfume-shroom. Doom-shroom (stylized as "Doom-Shroom" in Battle for Neighborville) is a Spawnable Plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. It was first added in the Garden Variety DLC update. It can be obtained from sticker packs. When zombies approach it, it uses its attack, Doom: an extremely powerful gigantic explosion that deals 200 damage. However, the drawback to this is that the Doom-shroom will then hide and become vulnerable while it "recharges" for about 30 seconds. Its zombie counterpart is the Explody Bot. Doom-shroom had a functionally identical variant in the original Garden Warfare called the Cariboom released during the Feastivus event. A legendary variant was created and was available from Rux called the Perfume Shroom. Unlike the other legendary consumables, however, the Perfume Shroom is, like the Cariboom, a reskin of the default Doom-shroom. Its attack is called the Perfume. Descriptions ''Garden Warfares 1 & 2'' Doom-shroom CLOSE RANGE: EXPLOSIVE Doom-shrooms are extremely damaging but take time to regenerate. Cariboom Some say the Cariboom is an ancient reindeer plant. We think he's just wearing a hat. Perfume Shroom CLOSE RANGE: EXPLOSIVE This lovely smelling shroom is dolled up and ready to go! ''Battle for Neighborville'' Doom-Shroom Explodes damaging zombies in proximity, but defenseless when regenerating. Strategies This should be planted near the garden, as many zombies will focus on it and may not notice the Doom-shroom. However, a drawback is that when it is about to detonate, it will make a loud and quite noticeable sound, which can alarm some zombies. When it detonates, it will be vulnerable for about 30 seconds, so you should protect it until it is ready to detonate again. Doom-shroom is recommended to use in Night Maps. While it does not do much, its dark color will allow it to make it harder to see. This will surprise and kill any zombie that does not suspect a Doom-shroom to be in a flower pot. Related achievements Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare DOOMCARD.png|Doom-shroom's Sticker Doom-shroom gw.png|Doom-shroom's Description Cariboom_.png|Cariboom's Sticker Cariboom description.png|Cariboom's Description Cariboom.png|Its Feastivus costume Cariboom Sommon.PNG|Cariboom Summon Cariboom in-game.PNG Cariboom 2.PNG Cariboom 3.PNG Doom in Spike.png|A Doom-shroom pot being covered by a Spiky Spikeweed PvZGW Doom-shroom Flying Explosion.gif|Doom-shroom's exploding animation Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Doom-shroomStickerGW2.png|Doom-shroom's Sticker Doom-shroomGW2Des.png|Doom-shroom's Description pvzgw2 perfume-shroom sticker.png|Perfume Shroom's Sticker Perfume-shroom stickerbook description.jpg|Perfume Shroom's Description domshrumFRONT.jpg|Doom-shroom in-game HideDoom.PNG|Doom-shroom hiding purfumshrum.png|Perfume Shroom in-game pvzgw2 perfume-shroom exploding.png|Perfume Shroom's explosion Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville DoomShroomIngameBfN.png|Doom-Shroom in-game DoomShroomHidingBfN.png|Doom-Shroom hiding Trivia *Unlike in ''Plants vs. Zombies, it does not leave behind a crater or destroy its flower pot when it detonates. *It's Feastivus variant is a reference to reindeer (the animals that pull Santa Clause's sleigh), specifically Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. *It levitates before exploding. **It also emits a whistling sound while levitating right before an explosion, unlike in the first game. **It also emits a deep laugh. *Unlike the first game, it does not disappear upon detonation, instead remaining until destroyed by a zombie. *Its Legendary version, Perfume Shroom, almost shares it's name with a plant from Plants vs. Zombies 2, despite doing completely different things. **However, the name of this version is missing the dash between "Perfume" and "Shroom", as well as the word "Shroom" being capitalized here. See also *Explody Bot Category:Explosive plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Spawnable Plants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Feastivus Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Consumables